The Rise of Solo
by Seamistery
Summary: After TROS, Ben Solo survives and returns with Rey to the Resistance Base. However, he is met with nothing but distrust and hate due to his actions as Kylo Ren. Can he convince the rest of the galaxy that Kylo Ren is truly dead, or will Ben Solo spend the rest of his life in a cell, or worse?
1. Chapter 1

First Order bridge officers waited with baited breath as they stared at a metallic door aboard one of the few remaining Star Destroyers in the fleet. Currently, the blast door was the only thing protecting them from the chaos being unleashed upon the rest of the ship. The distant sound of blaster fire could be heard followed by shouts and bangs.

One young officer audibly swallowed. "Officer Teel, Perhaps we should just evacuate-"

"We must defend the bridge," an older officer harshly stated.

The young man widened his eyes in horror. "But Sir!"

Without a second wasted the senior officer shot the speaker square in the chest. His body fell to the floor with a sickening thud, drawing looks of horror from the other officers.

"Anyone else interested in the idea of desertion?" he asked, looking at the remaining men and women. Hearing the question, the other officers began to nervously look at one another before shaking their heads.

"That's what I thought", Teel announced before returning his gaze to the door.

Several bangs were then heard as if something large was being thrown against it. It wasn't long before dents began to appear. Seeing this, one officer slightly lowered her blaster due to her nervous state. Officer Teel responded by roughly grabbing the edge of the weapon and forcefully pointing it back at the door.

"Remember, whatever comes through that door, shoot to kill!" Teel shouted.

Suddenly the bangs stopped as if in response, and silence followed.

Officer Teel smirked. "You see, the door holds-"

A cyan blade quickly sliced through the barrier, causing a few officers to gasp. It wasn't long before it began to move in a circular fashion, leaving a trail of glowing, molten metal in its wake. When the blade had finally reached the start of its cut, a perfectly circular piece of metal loosened and fell. A figure then stepped through the hole, their blue lightsaber firmly grasped in their hand.

"Fire!" Teel shouted, not wasting a moment.

Before the officers could fire their blasters, they were forcefully pulled from their hands and thrown across the bridge. The force user just smirked at their shocked expressions.

Officer Teel glared at them. "It would seem we meet again _Supreme Leader_," he spat.

The force user calmly looked at the senior officer. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that had been rolled up to the elbows, brown leather gloves, dark brown pants, and a blaster attached to his hip. "It's Ben Solo now," Ben said before using the Force to propel himself forward.

* * *

"I've got to say, I really didn't think you could capture the whole ship," Poe remarked as he watched the First Order officers being restrained and led away by Resistance soldiers.

Ben shrugged, "it helps when you're familiar with them."

"Not familiar enough to know how to disarm the blast doors though?" Poe replied pointing at the hole in the door Ben left with his saber.

Ben didn't reply, he knew better than to take the pilot's bait. After all, Poe had an immense grudge against him and made it his goal to get a rise out of him.

_A warranted grudge though_ Ben shamefully thought.

Poe shook his head and sighed. "Either way, um, good work," he managed to say, gratefulness not evident in his voice.

As one Resistance soldier dragged Teel past the pair the officer spat at Ben. "Filthy traitor!" he shouted.

"Take him away," Poe quickly told the soldier. "We can't have him riling up Ren," he said looking at the force user.

"I've told you, I don't go by that name anymore," Ben interjected.

"Right right, you're on _our_ side," Poe said sarcastically.

This earned a heated glare from the former Supreme Leader.

Ignoring him, Poe approached Ben and looked up at the taller man. "You know the drill," Poe announced while unclipping a pair of cuffs from his belt.

Stifling his anger, Ben silently unclipped his lightsaber and blaster from his belt and handed it to Poe before extending his hands. As Poe fastened the cuffs he made sure to make them as tight as possible. Ben winced in pain but did not dare say anything.

"Alright let's head back to the Resistance transport, I'm sure _she'll_ be happy to know the mission was a success."

When Poe turned to lead him away, Ben couldn't help lightly smiling to himself despite being bound. _She_ would be waiting for him, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: Here it is, my fix it fic! Please let me know what you think and whether I should continue this story!


	2. Chapter 2

_1 month earlier_

* * *

Rey's hand trembled as she entered the coordinates of the Resistance's current base into the navigational panel of Luke's X-Wing. Even with the reassurance of Ben pressed against her back, she struggled to find the strength to return, fearful of their reactions to him.

She worried about what they would do. Would they imprison Ben? Or worse, execute him? The very thought sent shock waves of fear through her. Despite this, she acknowledged that any logical person would lock him up and throw away the key. He had killed many as Kylo Ren, and most would never believe he had turned to the Light Side.

When Rey thought about it, she realized that everything about their special connection was wrong, yet, it felt natural and familiar. One could blame it on the Force Dyad, or just their connection as force users, regardless, what Ben and Rey had was unique. Their understanding went beyond the limitations of the spoken word, instead stemming from a mutual understanding of each other that made its way known through the Force. This understanding gradually evolved into something more before either of them had the power to stop it. It couldn't be easily explained to others, and that's what scared her.

_If I can't put our connection into words how will the others understand? _She dreadfully thought.

Ben was extremely injured and was only semi-conscious. Just getting him off of Exegol was an immense task considering she had to support him both physically and with the Force. If returning to the base resulted in a confrontation, Rey wasn't so sure she could protect him.

Her hand wavered over the control to enter hyperspace.

No.

She couldn't do it.

They could run away, go anywhere in the galaxy, maybe even the Unknown Regions. Life would be hard avoiding the Resistance or any new governing body, but Rey didn't care as long as she was with Ben. She fought so hard to bring him back, and now she couldn't bear the thought of not being by his side. When he was with her, she felt as if anything was possible. Her resurrection was proof enough.

"_The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead"_ Rey remembered Maz saying.

She turned in her seat and looked up at Ben as he rested. Sleep softened his features making him appear years younger, perhaps what he looked like before he was corrupted by the Dark Side. Rey smiled to herself as she lifted her hand and tucked a stray black curl behind Ben's ear.

_I've finally found my belonging _she realized. A single tear rolled down her cheek. _That's why I can't lose you_.

Rey then resolutely turned back around toward the controls, her mind made up. She moved to reenter coordinates, but quickly stopped when she felt a cold hand weakly grasp her own.

"It's..okay.." Ben softly said, the exertion of speaking evident. Rey frowned, realizing he had felt her conflict through the Force.

She opened her mouth to speak, her words shaky. "If we return to the Resistance, they'll..they'll-"

"I know…" he said. Ben tried his best to wrap his arms around her without upsetting his injuries.

The second he did this, Rey felt something break in her and she leaned into his chest and sobbed. The stress of everything that had happened was hitting her all at once and it fueled her pain. Rey cried while Ben held her as tight as his weakened state allowed while using the Force to soothe her. He planted images of the island, Ahch-To, in her mind. A vast ocean crashed against its rocky cliffs dispersing sea spray into the air. The sky featured a sunset that painted it a beautiful orange as the sun dipped behind the island. If the situation were different, she might have laughed at the irony of using information from her interrogation to help her. Regardless, her sobs gradually lessened.

Only when she had completely calmed down did Ben speak. "I have to confront everything I've done…If I don't…I'd be no better than I was before."

Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm worried they won't believe you've changed, like I have."

"Then…I show them," Ben resolutely replied.

Rey gazed into Ben's warm brown eyes. The torment of Kylo Ren was truly gone, leaving only earnestness and determination. It wasn't her decision to hide him away she realized. It wasn't up to her to protect Ben. Ben had to make his own choices and forge his own path. Even if it was a difficult one. It was up to him to show everyone the good that had been hidden away inside him. However, this time he wouldn't be alone. Rey would be at his side every step of the way.

She leaned up and chastely kissed him, relishing in the way the Force seemed to hum around them. When Rey withdrew she found a small smile on his face and she couldn't help but return one. However, it wasn't long before the exertion of speaking finally took its toll, and Ben drifted back into unconsciousness.

Rey pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Sleep well," she whispered.

The Jedi then purposefully turned and grasped the hyperspace lever.

_Be with us_ she silently prayed before pulling it back and sending them into light speed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! To everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story, thanks so much! It really means a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

As Rey entered the atmosphere of Ajan Kloss she found that she was not alone as a multitude of other ships flew alongside her. The sheer number of them greatly surprised her. The Resistance's fleet had been quite small, so these ships must have been new allies earned during the battle on Exegol.

_More people who are about to encounter Ben _she nervously thought.

As she approached the base, she was careful to land on an unoccupied patch of grass. With so many people, equipment, trees, and other ships about, space was very limited. Therefore, she was forced to land in the center of the base.

Rey frowned as she lowered the X-Wing. She had originally hoped to land somewhere a little more secluded in order to minimize the alarm of Ben's arrival, but unfortunately that wouldn't be possible.

Once the ship finally touched down, she felt Ben stir behind her.

"We're here," she softly said. When she turned to look at him she found him looking out the window with an unreadable expression.

Rey followed his gaze and saw the happiness that unfolded outside. Everywhere she looked people hugged, cried, and cheered. The Resistance fought so long and hard for this day and it was finally here. The First Order had been defeated and the cycle of misery it caused would soon be no more. It should have been the happiest day of Rey's life after the blood, sweat, and tears she gave to the cause, yet, all she could think about was how they would react to Ben. The irony of the situation was painful to her. She was about to introduce the very people who risked their lives to defeat the First Order to its former Supreme Leader.

Rey took a deep breath to calm her nerves and touched Ben's hand. This drew his gaze away from the window and onto her.

"It's probably for the best if I do the talking for now," she explained.

Ben nodded.

He was being quite silent, physically and in the Force Rey observed. Whether it was due to his injuries or just his apprehension, she wasn't sure.

"What's on your mind?" she finally asked.

Ben's gaze shifted back to the celebrating crowd outside. "I'm worried," he returned, rest having improved his ability to speak.

"If it's about the Resistance I can handle them-"

"That's the problem," Ben interjected.

Rey's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"If you defend me, there are many who will question your allegiance. I've already accepted whatever punishment I'll face for my crimes," he gently grasped Rey's hand. "I just don't want it to extend to you in any way," he revealed, eyes raw with emotion.

Rey shook her head. "No matter what happens to you, or even me, we have each other and that's all that matters. Whatever we face, we face together. I've fought for you even when it put my life in danger numerous times now. Don't think I'll stop now," Rey smiled before moving to embrace him. It wasn't long before she felt his arms strongly wrap around her. "You'll never be alone again," she softly said.

When she released him, she found that his dark eyes had softened as he regarded her with warmth. Rey could have sworn she saw his eyes glisten, but it could have been a trick of the light.

"Neither will you," he responded.

Hearing this, she beamed at him. Knowing that they would be by each other's side through this ordeal gave her the strength she desperately needed. "Together then?" Rey asked as she positioned her free hand over the button to unlock the transparisteel canopy.

The corners of Ben's lips turn upwards to form a faint smile. "Together," he affirmed mimicking her actions. Both Force users then confidently pressed the control, releasing the canopy.

Once it completely opened, Rey got up and gently helped Ben to his feet before the pair carefully made their way out of the cockpit. However, as soon as their feet met the jungle ground, the sounds of celebration abruptly stopped. Rey looked up to see everyone in their vicinity aiming their blasters directly at them. Or more specifically, Ben, who stood injured and defenseless. Concerned, Rey glanced at Ben but found no fear, even in the face of danger. Ben held his head up high as he looked down the barrel of a blaster. She couldn't help but admire his courage.

"Why have you brought _him_ here?" one pilot shouted.

"Have you captured him?" another voice asked.

Rey's eyes darted between all the speakers. She was surprised when she felt beads of sweat appear on her face.

_Stay calm, you can handle this _she told herself.

"Get away from that monster!" another added.

The Force suddenly filled her with a sense of danger and directed her attention to one soldier. Everything seemed to unfold in slow motion as she watched the man pull the trigger on his blaster. As the blaster bolt was about to collide with Ben, she stopped it midair and redirected it back into the jungle canopy. Several gasps and cries of outrage were heard in response.

Rey ignored them as she continued to hold her hand out, prepared to use the Force again if anyone else decided to take a shot. As she stood there, she breathed heavily from the exertion of using the Force in her weakened state, and met everyone's questioning gazes.

"What's going on here!" Poe yelled as he and Finn quickly emerged from the crowd that surrounded them.

"Rey!" Finn shouted running towards her. However, upon seeing Ben, he suddenly stopped before he could get any closer. Finn's face was overcome with confusion and horror at the sight of the man who had almost killed him.

Poe meanwhile couldn't take his eyes off of Ben. The two men stared at each other, neither willing to say or do anything. Finally, Poe drew his blaster and pointed it at him, not breaking eye contact.

Rey quickly moved in front of him so that it was now pointed at her. This elicited more audible gasps from many members of the crowd, followed by whispers.

"Move out the way, Rey," Poe demanded.

"I can't do that," she said defiantly.

Poe looked long and hard at her, not moving his blaster. "Why are you protecting him?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Rey met his gaze with determination. "Because he saved my life," she declared.

The whispers grew more intense after Rey stated this. Finn just stared at her in shock, stunned by her revelation. Poe narrowed his eyes.

"Poe, tell everyone to lower their weapons," she implored, eyeing them. "Please," she pleaded, "we'll explain everything, I promise."

"How do I know he won't attack the second we do that?" Poe swiftly returned. Rey couldn't help but feel hurt that he didn't trust her. They didn't always see eye to eye, but after everything they'd been through together she thought he'd have more faith in her.

"I won't," Ben finally said, breaking his silence. He moved so Rey was no longer blocking him in order to face the pilot. Rey shot him a worried look.

_It'll be okay _she heard Ben say in her mind.

Ben then got down on his knees, bowed his head, and extended his arms.

"I, Ben Solo, former Supreme Leader of the First Order, surrender to the Resistance."

Rey watched Poe stare down at Ben's bent head and continue to point his blaster at him. His eyes were cold and Rey realized she had never seen this side of the pilot. She prayed that he wouldn't terminate Ben before giving him the opportunity to redeem himself. If he pulled the trigger she knew she would stop him, even if it meant going against the new leader of the Resistance, and more importantly, her friend. She couldn't let this be Ben's end, not when he only just returned to the Light.

After what felt like an eternity, Poe finally spoke. "Niel, hand me some cuffs."

Rey internally sighed in relief. Ben would live for now.

The Resistance fighter in question wordlessly handed the General the restraints. Poe then knelt down and harshly slapped them onto Ben's wrists. He then roughly pulled the Force user to his feet, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Poe!" Rey exclaimed. "He's injured!"

The pilot turned to face her, and considered her for a few moments with speculative eyes. When they adopted a look of apprehension she knew something had changed in him. Not wasting a moment, Poe swiftly turned to another soldier. What he said next came as a total shock to the Jedi. "Restrain her and lock her in cell A8. Kylo Ren has been known to use the Force on people's minds," he declared.

Finn's eyes widened in shock. "This is Rey we're talking about!"

"It's entirely possible that Kylo Ren is controlling Rey in order to use her as a bargaining chip for his safety," Poe stated. "Her mind might be compromised."

The moment the words left Poe's mouth, Rey felt anger rise up in Ben. Rey knew he was ready to defend her, but she spoke before he had a chance to. "He hasn't used the Force to influence my mind. This is really me," Rey insisted.

"I'll rule that out only when I have you in containment," Poe quickly returned. "And away from him", he added sending a glare at Ben.

Rey wanted so badly for him to believe her, but she understood his fear. Kylo Ren had mentally probed Poe with the Force in the past and the experience had been traumatic for him. He'd also seen her use the Force to influence people, so he knew Ben was also capable of it. Ben's mind Force abilities were strong and should have been feared. However, this would only be the case if he were still Kylo Ren, which he was not. Regardless, in his own way Poe was looking out for her, even if his actions were unwarranted.

She looked at Ben and saw the concern in his eyes. To an untrained eye they appeared emotionless, but Rey knew better. _"Whatever we face, we face together," _she remembered telling him only moments ago. If Ben had to endure a cell for the time being, so could she. She would do it for him, then when Poe was confident that she wasn't being mentally controlled, she could explain what happened on Exegol.

Rey stepped toward the soldier and put her wrists out.

Finn shook his head, "Rey-"

"It's okay," she said, looking at him. "It'll only be temporary."

Finn stared at her, speechless, as the soldier attached the restraints. He then motioned for her to move.

Poe meanwhile pointed his blaster at Ben's back. "Walk _Supreme Leader_," he ordered nudging him. Several other soldiers closed ranks around him, weapons in hand.

As Poe and the others escorted Ben to the cell, he did not resist. Rey did likewise as she walked in the opposite direction with her own entourage of guards. Before she could disappear deeper into the base, she managed to spare one last glance at him over her shoulder. Sensing her, Ben did the same.

"_Please, be careful"_ She whispered to him through the Force. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back.

"_You too"_ he replied before disappearing from sight.

Rey turned back around and kept walking. The war against the First Order might have been won, but something told her that a new one was just beginning.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! I made it a little longer to make up for the delay. I hope everyone enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Ben silently stared at the jagged cave wall of his cell in boredom. The Resistance had deposited him there hours earlier before locking the door and not removing his cuffs. The cell featured a stiff cot, which he currently rested on, and an old bucket thrown unceremoniously in a corner. It was not the finest accommodations, but it was much preferred over a firing squad. He had earned this prison, Rey on the other hand, had not. It had been some time since he last saw her before she was hauled off to a cell that she had no right occupying. She had done nothing wrong and didn't deserve to be treated as a criminal after saving the entire galaxy. Ben felt the familiar sensation of anger burning in his veins. It momentarily blunted the pain of his wounds and gave him newfound energy. However, before his rage could find permanent purchase within him, he took a deep breath and exhaled. As he did this he felt the familiar darkness exit his body, restoring the dim light that prevented Kylo Ren from resurfacing.

Though he had shed his monstrous persona, it wasn't easy for him to push aside the feeling that was most natural to him: anger. He had wielded it like a tool for years in his pursuit of power. Now that Kylo Ren was gone, Ben Solo struggled to not let this emotion guide him anymore. He thought of Rey's compassion and her unwavering belief that he had the potential to be better. To let anger dominate him once more would be a betrayal of what she had fought for. She was like a blinding light in the Force, driving away his darkness the longer he was exposed to her. Over the years she had chipped away at his conflicted soul until for the first time Light prevailed within him. It was weak, and needed to be nourished, but it was present. For that very reason he focused on sustaining it.

_She'll be okay _he told himself. Ben closed his eyes and envisioned her bright smile, her brown eyes, and chestnut hair. He remembered what it felt like to have her in his arms and return his embrace. He recalled the pure happiness he experienced when she told him that he wouldn't be alone anymore. After years of anguish and isolation, her words had filled him with a blooming hope that things could be better, that _he_ could be better. It wasn't long before he felt calmness wrap around him like a cool breeze and tether him to the Light inside him.

As if sensing his desire to see her, Ben began to feel the familiar tug of his Force Bond with Rey. At first it was faint, but it gradually grew in intensity until the Force vibrated with energy around him. Then as quickly as it started, it stopped, and there she was.

Rey materialized next to him on his cot, covered in bacta bandages and clad in a clean white shirt and pants. Her hair hung loose and wet, signifying she had recently used a refresher. Rey had her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. When she noticed Ben, she lightly smiled.

"I was wondering when the Force would connect us," she stated.

Ben leaned back against the cave wall. "It took longer than I expected. Maybe it heard the pilot and didn't want me influencing your mind."

This elicited a small laugh from Rey. "Like you even could if you tried," she responded with a playful look in her eyes.

Hearing this caused Ben to sigh.

"Everything alright?" she asked with a hand on his shoulder.

"I have though. Tried, that is," he quietly admitted while looking away. He remembered the day on Starkiller Base when he attempted to peer into her mind. It was an invasion of privacy and a painful experience for her, even if he was going easier on her than most of his enemies. Recalling the fear and hurt Rey felt because of his actions caused guilt to overtake him.

"Ben, you're not that man anymore," Rey earnestly insisted, sensing his anguish.

He looked up at her. "That might be true, but it doesn't mean I don't regret what I've done. I deserve to be here," he explained gesturing to his surroundings. Ben then shook his head. "_You_ don't."

It was Rey's turn to sigh. "You risked your life in order to save me. The least I can do is sit in a cell for a little while if it means helping you."

Ben was touched by her determination, but he couldn't help but worry about her. Days could turn into weeks, and weeks could turn into years. Behind bars was no place for a Jedi, let alone a galactic hero. He wanted to believe that everything would be alright, but doubt had a way of creeping back into his mind no matter how hard he tried to repress it.

"I see they're at least treating you well," he mentioned taking in her clean and bandaged appearance.

"They're holding me in one of the cells we reserve for important prisoners, those who have a chance of joining or assisting the cause. It's a lot more comfortable, it even has a refresher," she explained.

"It's still a cage."

"A _comfortable_ cage," Rey corrected. "I'm alright, I promise. However, what isn't alright is how they're treating you!" she exclaimed. Rey swiftly grabbed his chin and pulled his face towards her.

"Ow! Rey!"

"They haven't treated any of your injuries," she angrily said while inspecting the cut on his face. The Force user then turned to look at something he couldn't see, before facing him again. "I'll make sure someone helps you." She then got up and walked towards an unseen target.

"Wait-"

And then she was gone again. Ben prodded at their Force Bond, but it refused to connect them once more. He sighed in defeat and lay down on his rickety cot, the exertion of sitting up forcing him to rest. The last thing he wanted was for her to try to aid him when her current predicament wasn't much better. She needed to think of herself. Ben frowned as he stared up at the ceiling.

_That girl is too kind for her own good._

He closed his eyes.

_But I wouldn't want her any other way_, he internally admitted before sleep overcame him.

* * *

Rey quickly made her way to her cell door the moment she saw Finn approach it from the other side. She felt bad cutting her meeting with Ben short, but she knew she needed to speak with the ex-stormtrooper.

When Finn arrived he stopped and watched her for a few moments, a thousand unspoken words rooted in his gaze. Multiple times he would open his mouth to say something, but then quickly stop, thinking better of it. Rey felt guilty having put her closest friend in such an uncomfortable position. The war was over and they should have been celebrating. Instead they were separated by a cell door.

Finally, Finn spoke. "Poe shouldn't have done this. This…this isn't right. You're our friend for crying out loud!" he exclaimed. He brought his face closer to the bars. "Also, he can't honestly believe this cell would hold you," he fervently whispered.

He was right. All Rey had to do was call upon the Force and she would have been free hours ago. However, that wouldn't have helped Ben in any capacity. It would have only further proved Poe's belief that she wasn't to be trusted. "He's just looking out for everyone," Rey pointed out.

The truth was, Rey couldn't hate Poe for what he did, even if she was locked up because of it. If their roles were reversed she might have considered doing the same thing. The Resistance had little reason to trust Ben after all. They didn't see the conflict that plagued him like she had. As far as they knew he reveled in the destruction of planets and people. It didn't help that she had kept their Force Bond a secret all this time. As far as everyone knew, Kylo Ren was enemy number one. It was no wonder her suddenly showing up at the Resistance base and defending him raised questions.

"Even so-," Finn began, drawing her from her thoughts, "Poe's wrong. I may not fully understand why you're defending Kylo Ren, but I know he isn't controlling you. I can feel it," he earnestly admitted.

Rey smiled in relief at her friend. "Thank you for saying that. You have no idea how much it means to me," she returned genuinely.

"I'm going to get you out of here Rey, I promise," he declared. "I just need to talk to him."

Filled with determination, Finn moved to leave, but Rey grasped his arm through the bars halting him. "Before you speak with Poe, can you do one small favor for me?" she asked.

The General turned back around to face her. "What favor?"

* * *

Ben's eyes shot open the second he heard someone approach his cell. Forcing himself up with a grunt of pain confirmed his suspicions. He found the traitor, FN-2187, fumbling with the keypad to his cell while accompanied by what appeared to be a droid.

Once the door slid open, FN-2187 hesitantly entered. His blaster was firmly grasped in his hand but thankfully it was not pointed at Ben this time. The other visitor, an outdated medical droid, dutifully followed the ex-stormtrooper. Ben frowned at its heavily rusted exterior. Had it been reprogrammed to perform torture?

FN-2187 lifted his blaster.

_There it is _Ben dryly thought.

"If you move even an inch, I won't hold back," FN-2187 announced.

"Here to finish me off?" Ben asked. "I'm surprised it took this long. I was half expecting the pilot to show up." In truth it was a miracle no other Resistance members hadn't tried to personally exact their revenge on him yet. He was practically a sitting target.

FN-2187 shook his head. "I'm not here to kill you."

Ben raised a curious eyebrow at him. "Are you sure about that?" He asked while eyeing the blaster.

Ex-stormtrooper looked at his weapon before quickly snapping his gaze back to Ben. "It's for protection," he asserted.

Protection? Ben could barely move let alone use the Force in any offensive manner. The most he could do was communicate with Rey and that was only because they had a strong bond in the Force that he didn't personally maintain. He doubted he could even lift a rock if he tried.

"And the droid?" Ben inquired, dipping his head in its direction. "I didn't know the Resistance used tetanus as a form of torture."

"It's here to heal you."

Ben eyed the droid suspiciously.

_I'm definitely getting tetanus._

FN-2187 took note of him eyeing the droid. "We're a little short on living beings who want to help heal the man responsible for the death of their friends and family."

Ben narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Then why are you helping me? It's not like I haven't tried to kill you as well."

FN-2187 appeared momentarily thrown off by the mention of his past actions, but managed to maintain his composure. "…I'm doing this for Rey," he revealed. The moment Ben heard her name he instantly understood. FN-2187 must have been who she left to talk with during their conversation. Somehow she had actually convinced him to help him.

_Leave it to Rey_ Ben mentally mused.

FN-2187's gaze hardened. "Don't get the wrong idea though. Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I want to. When she asked me to help, I initially turned her down."

"Yet here you are," Ben pointed out.

The ex-stormtrooper sighed. "She reminded me that you saved her life. I may not know the full story, but I know she's telling the truth. I sure as hell don't like you, and I definitely don't forgive you for everything you've done, but because you helped her, I'll help you this one time."

Ben curiously studied him. There was a good chance this was still a front to terminate him, but with his Force abilities so muted, it was difficult to read FN-2187. He instead decided to trust Rey's friend. It felt strange putting his trust in others, but it was something he would have to get used to.

"..Thank you…FN-2187," Ben managed to say. The words sounded foreign coming out of his mouth, and he cringed at his own awkwardness. When he was Kylo Ren he was never grateful, no matter how hard his subordinates worked. To show appreciation was to diminish the persona of fear he had created for himself. However, now that Ren was gone, Ben knew it was time to improve his people skills.

FN-2187 seemed at a loss for words. "Um no problem?" he stumbled, "It's uh…it's Finn now, by the way…"

Ben simply nodded.

"Um…I guess let's get this over with," Finn said before tapping the medical droid. The droid in turn began to move towards Ben. It approached his leg and pulled out a menacing looking needle. Thankfully it was rust free. "Administering sedative," it announced, before plunging the needle deep into his injured leg without warning. Ben let out a low groan, but it wasn't long before the pain began to ebb away and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Whew, another chapter out of the way! Now I'd like to point out that yes, Rey being locked up is a bold move (don't worry she won't be there long). However, in this story I want to dive a little more into the reality of what could have happened after TROS. I know there are many great stories where Poe and Finn are quick to get along with Ben, but this is not one of those. That's not to say it can't happen in the future it just means there's a long road ahead. Redemption has to be earned after all! I'm sorry if any characters feel OOC. If they do, please share! I'm always open to criticism and I would love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
